spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Centrum Społeczności:Linki językowe
Linki językowe (Interlanguage links) pomagają w łatwy sposób tworzyć połączenia pomiędzy różnymi wiki o podobnej tematyce, ale będącymi pod innymi adresami i w innych językach. Na tej stronie można zgłaszać prośby o ustanowienie tego typu linków pomiędzy siostrzanymi projektami na FANDOMIE. Więcej o używaniu linków językowych można dowiedzieć się tutaj. Prosimy o korzystanie z opisanego poniżej szablonu przy zamieszczeniu nowych próśb, zapewni to możliwie szybkie i bezproblemowe ustanowienie linków. Prosimy także, w przypadku chęci utworzenia większej ilości połączeń, o użycie szablonu dla każdego z nich. Pamiętaj, że angielskojęzyczne wiki nie stosują prefiksu "en", więc nie należy takiego prefiksu dodawać do parametrów szablonu. Linki nie zawsze są dostępne zaraz po ich ustanowieniu i czasami trzeba poczekać aby móc je użyć. Opóźnienie z reguły nie powinno trwać dłużej niż 24h od połączenia. Przykładowa prośba Przykładowa prośba o link językowy powinna wyglądać tak: co wygeneruje: type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zamieść nową prośbę o link językowy editintro=Szablon:InterwikiLink/preload placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę swojej wiki ca:Wikia:Interwikis de:Interwiki-Anfragen en:Community Central:Interlanguage link requests es:Comunidad Central:Interwikis fr:Centre des communautés:Interwiki it:Wiki della Community:Richieste di link interlingua ja:コミュニティセントラル:言語間リンクのリクエスト nl:Centrale community:Intertaallinks aanvragen pt:Central da Comunidade:Pedidos de link interlíngua ru:Викия: Запросы на межъязыковые ссылки uk:Запити на міжмовні посилання vi:Trung tâm Cộng đồng:Yêu cầu liên kết ngôn ngữ zh:社区中心:跨語言鏈結申請 Polska Wiki Dzięki z góry! --romanowski (ja!) 04:12, sty 10, 2019 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 23:36, sty 15, 2019 (UTC) Cour de Cassation :Połączone — Nana 15:57, lut 3, 2019 (UTC) Re-Legion Wiki * Połącz re-legion/pl z re-legion. action=Link&wikia=re-legion.fandom.com/pl&ext_wikia=re-legion.fandom.com}} połącz wiki Przy okazji - fajnie by było zrobić coś żeby ten szablon działał z wiki w domenie fandom.com bo na razie bieda i musiałem sam to wkleić. Rail01 (dyskusja) 09:49, lut 4, 2019 (UTC) :Połączone. Co do szablonu, to wczoraj nad tym myślałem, ale ciężko rozpoznać w której domenie jest wiki bez prefiksu/ścieżki, bo obecnie nowe wiki nie posiadają domeny wikia.com, a niezmigrowane domeny fandom.com. Chyba najprościej będzie zrobić szablon przyjmujący pełne adresy. — Nana 16:37, lut 4, 2019 (UTC) Polska Wiki (2) Cześć, chyba jest błąd z linkami tych Wikii. Linki w Polskiej wersji doprowadzają do strony głównej innych wersji. Możesz poprawiać, proszę? Dzięki z góry! --http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141021192708/wflash/es/images/7/74/Bandera_pl.gif listkiewski ([[:w:c:pl.polska:Tablica wiadomości:Listkiewski|''porozmawiaj ze mną!]]) 17:35, lut 9, 2019 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 14:43, lut 11, 2019 (UTC) Marvel Contest of Champions Michalbr10 Profil Dyskusja Edycje 19:08, lut 9, 2019 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 14:43, lut 11, 2019 (UTC) Dzięki Michalbr10 Profil Dyskusja Edycje 09:51, lut 16, 2019 (UTC) Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari Wiki :Połączone – Luqgreg 17:48, lut 20, 2019 (UTC) Król Lew Wiki :Połączone — Nana 21:37, mar 16, 2019 (UTC) --Eiffla (dyskusja) 13:37, mar 17, 2019 (UTC) :Połączone. – Luqgreg 19:11, mar 17, 2019 (UTC) MCU Wiki Michalbr10 Profil Dyskusja Edycje 17:52, mar 17, 2019 (UTC) :Połączone. – Luqgreg 19:12, mar 17, 2019 (UTC) Overlord Wiki :Połączone. – Luqgreg 17:58, mar 22, 2019 (UTC) Wyluzuj Scooby-Doo Wiki 'Dżemożerca11 ~ Dyskusja''' 16:48, mar 25, 2019 (UTC) :Połączone. – Luqgreg 19:38, kwi 5, 2019 (UTC) MCU Wiki (dałem poprzednio nie do tej wiki co miało być) Michalbr10 Profil Dyskusja Edycje 11:34, kwi 15, 2019 (UTC) z góry dzięki